


Tense

by ahnakins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7509022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahnakins/pseuds/ahnakins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan loves Anakin. He loves him past, present, and future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tense

“I loved you,”  
Anakin lay on the hot ashes of Mustafar, groaning in pain. Obi-Wan observed from the hill, unable to watch but couldn’t tear his eyes away as the man he once considered a brother screamed on the banks of a river of lava.

“I love you,”  
Obi-Wan stroked the hair out of Anakin’s face as the child slept peacefully. Attachments were forbidden by the Jedi, yes, but Obi-Wan was attached to this little boy.Yes, he could be a pain. Yes, Obi-Wan often thought that he would have a much happier life without the boy. But he still loved the child. Obi-Wan smiled fondly at the vulnerable sleeping figure.

“You’ll love him,”  
Qui-Gon was earnest, had faith in the young child, once a slave and now a Jedi-to-be, the Chosen One. Did Qui-Gon understand the pressure he had put on this small boy? Obi-Wan frowned at Anakin, wondering if this rebellious child could ever become a Jedi.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first published fan-fiction so I hope you liked it, please let me know if you liked it and other feedback :)


End file.
